Seeking Comfort
by Funchick42
Summary: Hermione is Merlin's Daughter. What is her part in the war? Does she have the heart to complete the task her father assigned her years ago? Read to find out.
1. The Chatroom

**Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me.**

**~Heartless Dragon~ Has signed into chatroom...**

**~Ron Lover~ Has singed into chatroom...**

**~Hermione Lover~ Has singed into chatroom...**

_~Ron Lover~- _Hey, Ron how was your day? :) 3

_~Hermione Lover~-_ I'm fine Hermione, god, you don't have to watch me forever! It's not like I'm Cheating on you! :(

**~Hermione Lover~ Has singed out of chatroom...**

_Ron Lover_(I got annoyed with the squiggles)- I'm sorry...?

**Ron Lover Has signed out of chatroom...**

_Heartless Dragon_- But he _is _cheating on you.

**A/N- I'm sorry it's so short, but I'll try to make the next one longer. I hope you like it, can you guess who Heartless Dragon is? It's pretty easy, I bet you can do it.**

***Funchick42***


	2. New found love and names

Disclaimer: It's not mine it's all JK's, Please dont sue me!

**(This is The groups' 7th year.)**

**H+G=Love Forever- Has singned into chat room.**

_H+G= Love Forever- Any1 on here?_

_Heartless Dragon- Yeah PottHead, Your worst nightmare._

_H+G= Love Forever- Shut it Ferret!_

_Heartless Dragon- At least I don't cheat on my girlfriend, and especially with that slut!_

_H+G= Love Forever- I'm not cheating on Ginny with any1!_

_Heartless Dragon- Never said it was you, It the Weasel Who's cheating on Granger, Seen him last night with 're supposed to meet at 10:00 tonight, if you don't believe me. They meet in the 3rd floor corridor, the empty classroom next to the perfects' , and that's on Hermione's Patrolling(Spelling?) Route._

**Heartless Dragon- Has signed out of chatroom.**

**Red-Head-Beauty- Has signed into chatroom.**

_H+G= Love Forever-Hey, Gin, Does Hermione's Patrolling route go past the 3rd floor perfects' bathroom?_

_Red-Headed-Beauty- Ummm, Yah Why?_

_H+G= Love Forever- Just wondrin's I gotta go k?_

_Red-headed-Beauty-K Luv u Bye._

_H+G= Love Forever- bye luv_

**H+G= Love Forever- has signed out of chat room.**

**Red-Headed-Beauty- Has signed out of chatroom.**

***Hermione's patrolling rounds***

**10:20 PM**

Hermione was walking down the corridor, sipping the cup of water she had conjuered. She had left a little late, for some reason harry wanted to take her patrolling rounds who knows why...

"Ohhh...Harder... yes,yes...Oh, right like that...faster..."

Hermione heard these things just after she had gotten to the perfects' bathroom.

'Oh, Perfect now I'm gonna have to seperate two people doing the obvious' she internally groaned and walked to the empty class room and heard the most unexpected thing,"Ohhh, Ron...yes,yah,ohh,ohhh...rrrooonnn,"

'No, i'm hearing things that's all,' hermione thought to herself.

She opened the door , and sure enough she saw bright red hair, her ron's hair.

She dropped the cup she had, with a loud shattering noise, fitting for her broken heart.

The girl threw Ron off her giving hermione a sight of who it was, Lavender Brown Of course. Now ron's suspicious actions of late made sence.

"Detintion, snape, twodays for each of you," She turned and ran out of the room with tears pouring down her cheeks.

Hermione ran up 3 sets of stairs, down 2, and down multiple corridors she didn't know where she was going, she didn't stop until she collided with another body.

"I'm-_Sob_-Sorry, I didn't mean too." She sobbed from the floor. The empact had knocked her down.

"That's ok, are you ok?" the person said, the voice sounded so familiar.

"No," She said still crying.

"Would you like to talk about it?" the voice asked, whoever it was sat down beside her and wrapped their arms around her.

She knew it was a male, the strong body stucture told her that much, and the voice, that was a dead give away too.

"Sure," She told him, who ever it was, the whole didn't know why, but she felt safe in his arms.

After she told him she looked at her confident, and was shocked, but she made no move to get up and leave.'DRACO MALFOY? Comforting me?Wow...' She thought.

"Why? Why are you comforting me?" She asked.

"I've never cared about blood, that was my dad. and now that he's gone I can do what I've always wanted,"At this he bent down and kissed her," Hermione, if you say yes I'll... I'll be willing to share it with the world, I love you, I have forever, eversence I first saw you..." She sat and Watched him for second, "Yes, I'm not sure what I feel for you, But sence the second you wrapped me in your arms I've felt protected, Let's give this a chance."

"You, don't know how happy you just made me," He said close to tears, he bent his head down and kissed with such passion, she knew he must have been telling the truth.

"Meet me here tommorow at 7:00 We'll go to breakfast together, we'll tell the whole school by walking in together! It'll Be fun and I want to see Ron's Face!" Hermione said jumping up and down like a playful kitten.

"Sounds fun, we'll do it, and let everyone know that you're MY angel," Draco agreed.

"Angel?" Hermione said laughing.

"Yes, angel, It's my new name for you" He said smiling.

"Well then you shall have a new name too" She said.

She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him, " Dragon, it suits you. You are The Angel's Dragon," she said smiling.

Draco waked her to the Gryffindor common room and then headed back to His own common room. Both fell asleep with smile.

**A/N : Ok so about the chatroom, that was only for the opening I may use it later but probably not often.**


	3. Confrontations

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, I swear!All but the plot is JK Rowling's.**

Hermione woke up the next mornin in the best mood ever, she got out of bed opened her trunk and decided that she needed a wordrobe change. She took out a sweater, a horrible shade of blue-green. She picked up her wand and said," I'm gonna make Ron reget doing me wrong"

"_Flairecuelum,_" The ugly sweater turned into a beautiful, low-cut, purple shirt. She quickly put the shirt on and looked in the mirror. The shirt showed of her curves perfectly.

Next, she picked up the hogwart's school skirt and said,"Hmm, It needs a little sparkle..."

"_Packularr_," At this the skirt shortened and became a purple jean material, covered in purple Glitter.

"Ok, now the shoes," She said to herself as she glanced at her brown shoes.

"We can make you match the skirt," She said,"_Packular_."

The shoes changed into 1inch heels with Glitter to match the skirt.

"I'll have to rememmber to thank Dumbledor for letting the students wear whatever they want," She stated her new task. She added make-up and left to meet draco.

****

Draco waited for hermione to come to their new meeting spot. and then he seen her, beautifully clad in purple that clung to her every curve.

Hermione blushed under his intence stare, "Ummm...so, What do you think?"

He wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear," You're beautiful, you always have been."

"Thanks," She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him.

They held hands and walked into the great hall. Every eye was on them, every eating utinsal was dropped, and all students and professers alike(Exept of course Dumbledor) gasped. Whether it was because of Hermione's new style or The fact that she was holding hands with Draco Malfoy that caused this neither knew for sure, they guessed it was ALOT of both.

Hermione and Draco sat at the far end of the Gryffindor table alone.

The first to recover was Ron, of couse, He stood and looked at Hermoine with a bright red face that rivaled his hair.

"**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?**" Ron screamed.

" I'm eating Breakfast with my boyfriend," She said calmly.

Another school wide gasp(minus Dumbledor.)

"**BOYFRIEND**?" He stated, Still screaming.

"Yes,_ Ronald, Boyfriend._ One who won't cheat on me with a** SLUT!**" Hermione said, More like sreamed, while standing up.

"**Oh, and don't froget, you and Lavender have Detention for being caught out of bed after hours, I almost forgot to tell snape that he'd have you both for the next TWO nights!**" Hermione screamed out with tears pouring down her cheeks. An evil smirk could be seen had anyone looked in snape's then promptly ran out of the Great Hall with a concerned Draco Malfoy following shortly slid down the corridor wall."Why me?What have I ever done to diserve this?'' she thought aloud.

"You've done nothing wrong, you're a beautiful angle," Draco said hugging her close, not relizing how true his words were."My beautiful angle."

**A/N; Ok, what do you think? Wondrin' what i'm talkin' bout with this 'Angle' Buissness?Well, you gotta keep reading to find out.**

**See that pretty button? The one that says:R-E-V-I-E-W?Press the button, you know you want to!**


	4. Hermione's Father

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, it's not mine, only the plot belongs to me, ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Hermione looked around, she was in a beautiful room, it had a bed, golden. in fact every thing was golden. The carpet was a beautiful golden brown. There was a golden vanity._

_Hermione walked over to the vanity and opened a drawer._

_"Wow," she wispered in awe._

_Inside the drawer were golden combs and opened another drawer and found many golden barrets._

_She looked up from the vanity and saw a full length mirror. Hermione walked over to the mirror, she gasped when she saw her reflection. She was wearing a silver dress, It was knee length, it hugged her curves and flowed out from her waist. It had long sleeves(Think of the old dresses from long, long ago, lol.)Her eyes were silver and she had a silver tiara upon her head._

_What surprised her most was the pure silver wings on her felt the wing with her hand._

_"They're real you know."_

_Hermione gasped and turned around. She saw a man that could only be-_

_"Merlin," Hermione said with a gasp._

_He chuckled and said," Yes my sweet, It's me.I've missed so much,"_

_"Missed me?" Hermione said confused._

_"Yes, my daughter. I seen when you were younger that I had to send you to Earth, you are the one to take out the Dark Lord." Merlin said as he hugged his little girl close._

_"Mia, When you wake up, you look as you do now. You will not have the wings but all else will still be silver. You must talk to Dumbledor, he will know. Only tell those you have all trust in, many people would kill you for the chance to help Voldamort win."_

_"Wait, so...you're, you're my father?" Hermione asked stunned._

_"Yes, Hermione,my sweet child. Don't forget, Go to Dumbledor." Merlin said vanishing from sight._

End of Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione woke up and grabbed her mirrror off of her night stand and found that her eyes were still silver.

She looked at her clock."10:00... Dumbledor would be at breakfast..." Hermione walked quickly to the Great Hall.

When she got to the doors of the great hall, she stopped. She straightened her clothes and fixed her hair. After taking a deep breath she walked in. With her head held high she ignored all the gasps and dropped utinsils.

When she reached the stairs leading up to the professor's table she found that Dumbledor was already there, waiting for her.

"Professor, my father sent me to talk to you, He said you'd understand." Hermione's voice filled the great hall, seeing as everyone had stopped talking all together.


	5. Hermione's Powers

"Yes, Miss Granger befor we go, is there any one you would like to hear this as well?" Dumbledor asked.

"Yes professor, Ginny Weasley,Harry Potter,and Draco Malfoy." Hermione stated three staited stood upon hearing their name. (The great Hall is still silent.)

"Good, right this way," dumbledor directed, leading the group to his office.

Upon reaching the office, the four sat down in the chairs sitting in front of Dumbledor's desk.

"Sir, how is it possible for me to be Merlins Daughter?"Hermione asked.

"Well, you see miss Granger...16 years ago your father brought you here because, he had forseen the war knew that you would be a key prospect too the light being are tachnically an angel, sent from above, Literally." Dumbledor said,

"I was right,"Draco sat up his seat,"I told Hermione, I told you! In the hall, and when I gave you your nickname, you're my angel and I knew it!"

"Yes,And you are my Dragon. now let me listen to Dumbledor." Hermione said Laughing.

Dumbledor chuckled and continued his explination.

"Hermione, you were sent here, upon your father's declaration, to kill...," Hermione's eyes widened,"...Bellatrix Lestrange-"

"Well, sir, I was hoping to capture her, Not _KILL _her. I don't want to _KILL_ anyone. Ever..." Hermione said disgusted by the thought alone.

"Yes , Hermione i understand, But Bellatix is almost as strong Voldamort. Should Voldamort Die for good, she could break out of Azkaban, She would take his is that strong. Soon she will be _stronger_ than **Voldamort** himself."

"Hermione, I know what he means, I used see her every day. You walk anywhere_ NEAR_ Her and you _feel_ The intence power radiating of her." Draco said agreeing with Dumbledor.

"So I have no choice..." Hermione said more to herself than the had tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes Hermione, Im terribly sorry." Dumbledor said.

"Yes, sir,Is there any thing else I should know?"

"You will be coming into new powers, soon, probably tommorow. You will be able to control the elements and you will be able to bring forth your wing and use them at any point in time you wish." Dumbledor said.

"Sir, how will i learn these things?When?"Hermione questioned.

"You will begin Day after tommorow,"Dumbledor answered.

"Ok, so can we watch her train?" Draco asked with a hint of hope in his eye.

"As long as Hermione is ok with that, i dont see why not."

"Of couse you can! Why would I say no?" Hermione said upon noticing the three begging stares.

"Any more questions?" Dumbledor asked expectantly.

"No, sir, not on topic any way. but I was wondering, since it's saturday and there aren't any classes today do you think we could go to hogmeade?" Hermione answered him adding a question of her own.

"Well, it does look rather sunny out,I think you all deserve a break. I may go down and visit Hagrid and perhaps re-stock on my lemon drops..." Dumbledor decided as the three stood up and left to go get ready for their trip.

**Sooooo, Watcha think?**

**Hermione: I think it was nice I got new powers, and my Clothes are pretty!**

**Ron: Pretty?You were in trashy-tramp clothes!**

**Hermione: I don't care what you have to say WEASLEY!You're Just A Jerk!**


	6. Hogsmeade

When the four got to Hogsmead the groupwent and bought some candy and then left to go else they walked they passed the quidditch shop.

"Please Mione?Ginny? Please?" Both boys begged at the site of thier favorite store.

"You two go we're gonna go buy some cloths,and then we're going to The Three can meet us there at say...1:00? Would that work?" Hermione asked looking at Ginny to comfirm their where-abouts, and the boys to comfirm the meeting time.

"Yah, sure we'll see you there!" the boys Sped off and left the girls to themselves.

"Sooo..mione, is it true? Did Ron _really_ Cheat on you with Lavender?" Ginny asked the question that was Flowing all over the school.

" That git!I'lll kill Him for ya mione, I swear! I always knew Lavender was a Slut, Never liked her in the first place!" Ginny exclaimed upon seeing Hermione's sad nod.

"That's Ok you dont need to..." Hermione said as they reached '_Madom Clairiesontue's Botique_'

"Oh,look There it is!" Ginny said practicly skipping into the shop.

"Hey,Look at this,Hermione said calling Ginny over to the Racks of beautiful Dresses.

"Hey, we should buy some Dresses now,I heard Dumbledor talking to Mccgonagal. They were saying that they were planning on having 3 Dances. A Halloween Ball, A Christmas Ball, And A Valentines Ball." Ginny said.

"Ok, So since Draco and I are are the Heads this year, we'll make the halloween Ball a Mascerade...The Christmas Ball will be Formal...and same goes for the Valentines Ball, But I suggest Knee length Dresses for The Third." Hermione said.

"OK, So What are we waiting For? Let's Get Our dresses!" Ginny said.

Hermione looked through the dresses and seen a Dark green Dress. The dress had sparkles that were skattered all over the dress. It was floor length and had off-shoulder sleeves.'_I Love this one, I'm gonna try it on._' Hermione walked in and put the dress on. She came out and stood in front of the full length mirror. The dress contrasted with her hair perfectly, and showed off all of her perfect curves.

"You should that one for sure." She heard Ginny say behind turned and found Ginny in a Light green dress that came to her 's dress had Long-sleeves and hugged her curves flowing out from her small waist. It had silver designs coverins the dress completely.

"Wow,Gin you should get that one!" Hermione said girls returned to the dressing rooms and took of the dresses and put their normal clothes came out and began looking for their Mascerade Dresses.

"Hermione this would be perfect for you," Ginny said Pulling out a Bright Red dress. She handed it to Hermione and watched hermione retreat to the dressing Hermione came out Ginny gasped with pleasure at the sight of her. The dress came half way down her calves. The dress had a 'v'neck and hugged her curves until about a third way down Hermione's thigh.

"Oh, Mione, It's beautiful..." Ginny said in awe.

"Thanks, Lets Get your dress." Hermione giggled.

The girls looked around and Had ginny try on two dresses before Hermione found the perfect one."Put this one on Ginny, This one!" Hermione said handed the dress over to Ginny.

Ginny put the dress on and walked back out in the Blue dress. The color was pale, and the dress itself was the same length as Hermione's.

"Yes, that's the one." Hermoine said as she looked at the time.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped,"We've got to go, we only have five minutes!"

The girls quickly paid and left to find their boys.

The boys were sitting at TheThree broomsticks talking about the things they had purchased.

"I like the dragon hide gloves, they have a better grip,"Draco said.

"Yeah, I agree they're not slick unless it's raining.I tend to use kneasel fur gloves for rainy days," Harry agreed.

"Yah, I do too," Draco said,"You know, you're not so bad bad at all, we're actually a lot a like if youthink about it."

"You aren't bad either. And you're right, we are a lot a like," harry dacided.

At that moment the girls walked in looking the place over for the boys. Draco looked up just in time to see them walking to their table.

"Hey, there are the girls I wonder what they got," Draco, who was facing the door,anounced.

"I dont know,lets ask," Harry said," Hey Mione, Hey Gin. What'd you two get?"

"We got our Dresses for the next two dances. And,before you ask, no, you can not see them," Hermione Declaired, noticing the the frown on Harry's mouth. Ginny giggled as she watched Draco close his mouth.

"Hey, Gin I this ice-cream parlor across the street,, wanna go?" Harry suggested.

"Sure, you two comeing?" Ginny asked looking at Hermione and Draco.

"Nah, you two go," Hermione answered.

"Ok, see ya' later,"She said walking away ,holding Harry's hand.


End file.
